If I could find you now
by Midsully
Summary: It's been five months since she ended things. It's been four months since he had left her and Berk behind. It's been three months since she moved away. Astrid remembers how things came to where they are, and wishes she could find him. Modern AU


**Ever hear an old song that you used to like and it just gets stuck in your head? Yeah that's what happened here, my 12 year old cousin somehow found the song Ocean Ave by Yellowcard and likes to sing it randomly and somehow this story formed in my head, so blame the kid if this sucks.**

**If I could find you now**

Astrid walked along the beach in a melancholy state, she'd been here for almost three months now and he still plagued her mind. She is of course thinking about Hiccup, well Henry, they'd been so happy until she had thrown it all away. Five months prior she had ended relationship with him and her happiness with it, she thought maybe getting out of Berk would help, so she'd left and moved Orlando, all the way on the other side of the country yet still everywhere she looked she thought of him, probably brought it on herself since they had always talked about moving here together one day. Everyone thought they would get married and be together forever, they'd been together since they were 16 and despite all the challenges and the occasional argument they always came out on top, but that all changed, and she was at fault. She should have believed him.

It all started when she had gone out with Ruff, Rachael, they'd just finished up college and were out celebrating. Hiccup had wanted to come, but he had been called away to help his mother with her veterinary practice as one of her employees came down sick. She and Ruff were waiting on her twin Tuff, Timothy, Snotlout, Scott, and Fishlegs, Fredrick, to show up and join them and Ruff was looking for her conquest of the night. She'd found her mark on a broad shouldered man with slick black hair and a thick British accent, Eret. He'd just moved to Berk and was out drinking to meet new people and was probably a good four years older than them making him 27, it wouldn't be the first time Ruff had slept with an older man, but she seemed far more obsessed with him then she had with any other guy she'd been with. Astrid had merely rolled her eyes, while she and Hiccup were far from innocent; they weren't nearly as driven by the need for sex as most of their friends, Fishlegs being the only other one in a stable relationship with Heather.

Looking back it's ironic that Astrid broke up with Hiccup over something he forgave her for years before.

Eret ended up joining them for a few rounds of drinks that night, the others showed up and all began talking with him while he did his best to ignore Ruff's overbearing attempts to flirt. Astrid had really hit it off with him as they both enjoyed sports and both played soccer in school, she'd ended up having such a good time she didn't leave the bar until well after midnight, too drunk to drive and called Hiccup, who she had three missed calls from spread out over just as many hours. He'd diligently picked her up and drove her back to his apartment where he held her hair as she threw up and let her shower before pulling out some night clothes she had in a drawer there from since he'd moved in, but when she woke in the morning he was asleep on the couch instead of in the bed with her. It wasn't the first time she'd called him drunk for a ride, it was in fact the third, but the other two times had her waking up in his arms. When he woke and saw her standing in the doorway to his bedroom he offer a smile that wasn't fully there but offered her breakfast all the same, he hadn't offered in three years, he usually just made it without asking and knew she'd want some.

When Astrid was collecting her things a few hours later she found a notification on her phone's lock screen with a text from Eret saying he'd had a really nice time with them the night before, Hiccup knew her pass code, it was the date they started dating, but he never went into her phone without asking her first because he respected her privacy but he would still have seen the alert when it came in or when he plugged it in to charge for her.

Astrid sighed as she walked to the end of the pier, Coco beach was her favorite place to visit to try and clear her head, she never had much luck when it came to thinking about Hiccup, but she still enjoyed the smell of the ocean. There was a dog barking somewhere nearby, but Astrid didn't mind, it reminded her of Toothless. The last time Astrid had seen the wolf had been when she had broken up with Hiccup, the usually loving canine was growling at her the entire time she was yelling at his boy and when she said things were over he suddenly started whimpering, he'd always seemed to understand what was going on around him, such a smart animal.

A few weeks after they'd met Eret, he had pretty much integrated into their little group, Ruff still seemed adamant to bed him but otherwise everyone seemed to like him just fine. Hiccup had yet to meet him as he was helping his mother more, turned out the employee had their appendix burst and Hiccup was picking up the slack for his mother, they were closer that he was with his father but Hiccup loved both his parents dearly. As a result she had spent a lot of nights out late with Ruff and Eret on the nights she didn't have to work the next day, she and Eret also ending up texting a lot in her downtime when Hiccup was busy helping his mother in a surgery which was surprisingly often, but Hiccup always made time to call or text her to let her know he was thinking about her. That night however was different, the employee had recovered enough to work and Hiccup was joining her and finally meeting their new friend.

Things hadn't played out as she had hoped; Hiccup and Eret took an immediate dislike to each other. Astrid remembered coming back from the restroom and finding them glaring at each other. When she rejoined them Hiccup said he was going to head home early, she left with him and he didn't say anything the remainder of the night. It all started going downhill from there, Eret kept showing up with the gang and Hiccup would try to put up with him but anytime Astrid left him near Eret she'd come back to them glaring at each other or she'd walk over to Eret while Hiccup was talking to one of the other and find him irritated when she came back. It wasn't until Ruff mentioned him acting jealous that Astrid saw it

That's when the arguing started, or more accurately that's when she started getting angry at him for being jealous. Astrid had never so much as thought of Eret in that way, she could admit he was good looking and the British accent was rather appealing, but she'd never do that to Hiccup. Not that he'd ever accused her of anything, now that she thought about it she should've known that jealousy didn't equal thinking your significant other was cheating on you. Hiccup had even said as much every time she accused him of suspecting her of cheating.

_Do you not trust me Hiccup!? You really think I would cheat on you!? I thought you trusted me!_

_I never said you were cheating, I wasn't even thinking it. And of course I trust you Astrid; you mean the world to me. It's that Eret guy I don't trust._

_So what? You think I'm sleeping with him, is that it!?_

_No Astrid of course not! Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I think you're cheating on me with him, I would never think that low of you, I couldn't even if I tried._

Of course she didn't listen; she'd just get mad and huff off to bed, but always in his apartment. Hiccup spent a lot of those nights sleeping on the sofa with Toothless curled up by his feet, well foot. He was always good about removing the prosthetic from the lower portion of his left leg that he'd lost while paying hero, pulling his car out in front of another that was speeding and kids were crossing the road. Astrid would give anything to go back and just curl up against him on the couch and apologize for everything, but at the time she had been too busy stewing in her anger like a child and she hated herself later for it.

Hindsight is twenty-twenty, and she knows now Hiccup being jealous more than anything meant he cared so much about her that he was afraid to lose her, ironic it was the very thing that caused her to end things between them. Astrid wishes she could say that she'd never felt it, but she had when they were 18, back then Heather had approached Hiccup to ask for advice about Fishlegs. He'd been kind and sat down at lunch with her while they discussed the largest member of their group and Astrid had become enraged by her envy, they had been meeting of three days when she finally confronted him about her and refused to believe him when he had told her the truth. She had confronted Heather as well at a outdoor restaurant with all their friends present before Hiccup had shown up, who had been delayed due to an argument with his dad, and when he arrived and saw the scene he just snapped and shouted at Fishlegs '_get your shit together and ask Heather out before it costs me the most beautiful girl in the world or I'll kick your ass_'. It was the first time any of them had heard Hiccup swear and snap at anyone, Fishlegs recovered first and promptly asked Heather out on an impromptu date then and there and the others slunk off to another table at the opposite side of the porch area leaving the two of them alone. When she'd finally regained her senses she grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt and kissed him so hard his face was turning purple when she released him, they made love for the first time later that night.

The same dog was closer now, she could tell by the barking; only now it was close enough for Astrid to hear a girl telling or maybe begging the dog to hush. Astrid thought of Toothless again, that wolf was always ignoring what he was told when he got really excited, only Hiccup could ever really control him anyway. Astrid sighed and fingered her braid, she'd never let anyone but her parents and Hiccup see her without it, and as far as she's concerned that will be the total number of people who see it undone. She remembered how Toothless use to wake her on the nights (and there were many) that she slept over at Hiccup's apartment and the few times she snuck into his room at his parents before he moved out by pulling on her braid playfully yet surprisingly always gentle enough to avoid hurting her, she would wake with a smile and small laugh and her alarm now seems crude and annoying in comparison. The day she walked out of Hiccup's apartment and his life the three legged animal had nearly hurt himself trying the balance on his one hind leg and nipped at her braid in an attempt to stop her from leaving, but she pulled away and didn't stop when she heard his pained whimpering. She had also heard Hiccup drop to his knees and the sob the escaped his throat and she hates that she didn't turn back in that moment like part of her wanted to. It finally came to a head when Hiccup had asked her over to his apartment to talk about something, they hadn't even got to the mystery subject when Eret text her wanting to grab some drinks. All Hiccup had done was ask her to not talk to him for just a little while so he could talk to her about whatever it was he asked her over for, that's where she snapped.

_Hiccup, I'm tired of having this argument. Can't you just tell me why you don't like Eret? He seems to be getting along fine with everyone else! _

_*growling_

_That's probably because he doesn't want to sleep with their girlfriends!_

_Are you kidding me? Eret's just a friend, he doesn't want to sleep with me, God!_

_*growling_

_You can't really think that can you Astrid? I know you're used to guys hitting on you and everything but you can't be that blind can you?_

_*bark of agreement_

_You know what Hiccup I can't do this anymore, we're done!_

_What?_

_*whimper_

_Maybe if you can get over yourself and accept that Eret and I are just friends then maybe, just maybe, we can talk about getting back together._

It's the one thing in Astrid's life she regrets, walking out on the only man she's ever loved. It took all of an hour for her to regret her rash decision, Ruff came into their shared apartment and found her on the couch, arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth while trying to stem to flow of tears. It was the first time she'd cried since her uncle Finn was killed in the line of duty. At first her friend had thought Hiccup had done something and was about to go beat him to a pulp, but Astrid stopped her and explained what she had done and began crying again. Ruff immediately took to the freezer and whipped out a fresh tub of rocky road ice cream, called Heather for support, and found the sappiest romance movie she could find on Netflix, Love Actually, a movie Astrid had watched and made fun of with Hiccup more than once. The rest of the night saw the three young women drowning Astrid's sorrows in ice cream and bad chick flicks, yet under all the sad laughter her thoughts remained with the man missing the lower portion of his left leg whose heart she'd just broke along with her own.

The following week Ruff decided that she'd wallowed in self pity long enough and insisted they go out for drinks, said that the best way to get over Hiccup was to go out and find a hook up. To say Astrid wasn't a fan of this plan would be an understatement; she'd only ever been with Hiccup sexually and was nowhere near ready to change that. Luckily Heather and Fishlegs had come to be her saving grace and the brunette chased off any would be suitors of the night, Fishlegs came mostly to tell her the Hiccup was a miserable mess without her and Heather was trying to plant the idea of her making up with Hiccup so they could both be happy again. They probably would have been successful had it not been for drunk Ruff who decided to remind Astrid of her anger by pointing out how Hiccup was acting about the whole Eret situation, it worked a little too well as she ended up storming to the bar and demanding the strongest drink they had. The others didn't bother her for the rest of the night and any guys dumb enough to hit on her left with a black eye.

A month after she ended things with Hiccup, she still hated herself for it. She didn't feel like she deserved him anymore and on occasion she'd suffer bouts of anger, at him for being jealous, at herself for ending things instead of trying to work them out, at Ruff for continuing to try and get her to sleep with some random guy, it all just burned her up inside. She hadn't seen or heard from Hiccup since that night and she wasn't sure she was happy or upset because of that, she just wanted to not be thinking about him for just a little while. So when a text from Eret came in asking if she'd like to get some drinks came in she was more than happy to accept the invite, sometimes a friend can help right? They went to the same bar they'd met at and she wasted no time in getting wasted. They were there for hours with Eret sitting quietly while a very drunk Astrid rambling on and on about anything and everything that drew her ire. Eret asked if she wanted to talk about her break up with Hiccup and that started a whole new series of rambles that went between enraged and miserable drunkenness and all she wanted to do was called Hiccup up and ask him to come get her. She almost did when the British man wrestled her phone away from her and insisted on walking her home since he was too intoxicated to drive himself.

The cold air on the walk back to her apartment did help to sober her up some, she was reminded of her first date with Hiccup and the way he held her hand as they walked back to her parent's house after her had managed to surprise her with an evening picnic with the help of the park keeper, animal shelter owner, and family friend: Gobber. It had been one of the best dates Astrid had ever been on, and she told him as much, none of the other guys she'd gone out with up to that point held a candle to it and even now she held that memory dear to her heart. She almost forgot she was walking alongside Eret and not Hiccup, and nearly rest her head on his shoulder. He was droning on about something as they walked and flounced his hand out in front about something he couldn't quite recall and Astrid's mind went directly to how Hiccup's shoulder's bounce while he talks and how he gestures with his hands constantly, her heart ached to see those hands gesture at something, anything. That was when she realized just how badly she had screwed things up, where everywhere she looked held a memory of her and Hiccup, where everything reminded her of one of his quirks or a time he made her smile without really trying. That was the moment she realized she had been given the greatest gift one could receive: absolute love and devotion, and thrown it all away. The realization took her out of her head the entire rest of the way to her apartment, she was only brought back by Eret's hand on her shoulder, her left shoulder she noted, Hiccup was left handed so his hand was always on her right shoulder.

_Are you alright Astrid? You kinda zoned out on me for the last leg there._

_Yeah I'm alright I was just… thinking._

_About him again?_

…_Yeah_

_You need to move on, if he was stupid enough to let you walk out then he doesn't deserve you._

She wanted to protest that he did deserve her, but she knew Eret wouldn't understand, Hiccup was everything to her and if either one of them didn't deserve the other it was her. She pointed out the late hour and that she should be getting to bed when it happened, she was suddenly shoved against the wall next to her door and Eret's lips where pressed against hers. Astrid realized several things at once: 1) someone was kissing her, 2) that someone was not Hiccup, 3) the kiss felt nowhere near as good as kissing Hiccup, and 4) she only want to kiss Hiccup for the rest of her life. Despite all this she was frozen by both shock at Eret's actions and the wanting for it to be Hiccup instead, so she merely stood there until Eret tried and failed to deepen the kiss. She shoved him off with indignation and wiped her mouth as if she could remove the memory of his kiss.

_What the hell Eret!?_

_Sorry, but I've been waiting to do that since I met you._

_Since you… Oh my God, Hiccup was right about you all along!_

Of course Hiccup had to be right, like she didn't regret breaking up with him enough as it was and now the universe had to go and add her being wrong about the entire issue that caused her to break up with him. Astrid responded in the only way any self respecting Hofferson would, she punched Eret square in the face and granted herself a smile when she heard the telltale cracking of a nose dislocating. She left him there at the stoop in front of her apartment, she wasn't going in there, she had to go fix things with the man she loved and she didn't care if it took the rest of her life so long as he was a part of it. Sleep was far away now and Astrid knew there was only one place she wanted to be in that moment. The jog to Hiccup's apartment help to chase away any alcohol still in her system and she was glad the she hadn't been able to bring herself to remove the spare key he'd given her the day he had moved in.

Astrid unlocked the door and threw it open ready to throw herself at Hiccup's mercy and beg him to forgive her for being so incredibly naïve and promise that anyone he is suspicious of again she will avoid like the plague. But when the door swung open she was met with an empty apartment, no furniture, no Toothless, no Hiccup. The only thing remaining in the apartment was a box labeled 'Astrid's Things' with an envelope lying on the top of it. She walked over to the box and picked it up seeing her name written Hiccup's chicken scratch handwriting.

_Astrid,_

_As you probably have figured out by the time you opened this, I've moved out. I knew you'd come for your things eventually, maybe when you thought I was working with my mother so I just left them here. It was just too difficult knowing that we were over and you were still out enjoying drinks with Eret every few nights. I'm sure that will anger you, but I can't change how I feel or what I know._

Cue the stab of extra guilt.

_I'm sorry for all the arguments over the last few weeks, and if I could go back and keep my mouth shut I would. I know you probably don't care to hear it but I still love you, but you don't want anything to do with me so long as I don't trust Eret and I just can't make myself to do so. After me and Snoutlout saw you out drinking with him not long after our break up I just couldn't stay here anymore, everywhere I look holds a moment we shared and reminds me how I no longer have the happiness those memories hold, so I need to find somewhere new. I'm going to stay with my parents again until I find a new place to live. This box has just about everything of yours that you never came to retrieve after you ended things. I tried dropping them by your apartment, but Ruff wouldn't give me a chance to speak before she slammed the door in my face._

Astrid made a mental note to kick Ruff's teeth in.

_So I left them here and the landlord was kind enough not to change the locks until you retrieve them, by the way you should drop your key off at the front office whenever you find this. Despite how things ended between us I want you to know I don't regret a second of our time together and I wish you all the happiness in the world, you deserve it._

_-Hiccup_

_p.s. There is one extra item in the box that I was planning to give you on our anniversary next month, I want you to have it to do with what you will. _

Astrid frowned at this; their anniversary would have been in two weeks which meant Hiccup had moved out around a week prior. She quickly opened the box, inside held the clothes she had kept there as well as her toiletries and shampoo, some of her DVD's and the picture of her and Hiccup at prom with a post it saying he wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. But the thing that drew her gaze was the small golden box in the center; she lifted it with trembling hands and pulled the top off. Inside laid a small black velvet box and Astrid gasped when she saw it, wasting no time she pulled it out and cracked it open to see if her suspicions were true. Sure enough in the small box was a small white gold engagement ring, with three diamonds, two smaller ones flanking a third larger one.

The dam broke again and tears were flowing down Astrid's face and landing on the box in front of her as she stared at the ring, she ended up crying herself to sleep on the floor in that apartment that night. The next morning she left with the box, turned in her key with a bit of difficulty and made for her own dwelling, where Ruff's clothes were notably strewn across the floor, as well as the shirt Eret had been wearing the previous night. After a moment of deliberation Astrid stalked over to her roommate's door and kicked it in, waking the two in the process.

_Hey! Do you mind!_

_Hey Ruff, you should probably know that he only slept with you because he tried and failed to hook up with me last night._

_WHAT!?_

The look of absolute terror on Eret's face almost made Astrid feel a twinge of happiness, but sadly it would never be enough without Hiccup. After the reason for her current lot in life was successful chased out of her apartment, Astrid gave a quick and decisive punch to Ruff's gut.

_OW! What the hell Astrid!?_

_That was for slamming the door in Hiccup's face when he came by to drop my stuff off!_

_So that's what was in the box he had? And how did you even find out about that?_

Astrid handed her roomie the letter Hiccup had left for her and went to change, she came out looking much more herself than the delinquent drinker she was dressed as the night before and found a sullen Ruff sitting on their sofa.

_I'm so sorry Astrid, I thought it was best for you to move past him. I mean you guys had been together for almost 8 eight years, I figured when things ended you'd be excited to be with someone new and not have the same old Hiccup every time._

_Ruff, I'm in love with Hiccup. I don't want to be with anyone else, and thanks to that British jerk I need to find him and hope he still loves me too._

She held the ring up for her friend to see as she said that and Ruff's eyes widened to saucers. The girls hugged and after Astrid took off in her car, she was headed for Hiccup's parent's house, his letter said he would be staying with them until he found a new place to live and with just a little luck Hiccup would be still be there. She pulled into the large and impressive house that was the Haddock home and quickly ran to the front door, ringing the doorbell repeatedly while she slammed the knocker as hard and fast as she could. The door was yanked open to reveal Hiccup's father, Stojan Haddock (better know as Stoick for his usually reserved demeanor) standing there with wide frantic eyes until they rested on Astrid. She had always like Hiccup's dad, they got along famously, often getting into friendly shouting matches over soccer games when they supported opposing teams. The large man gave her a small, sad smile.

_Astrid, you're a sight for sore eyes. What brings yeh by?_

_I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Haddock, but I'm actually looking for Hiccup. He's moved out of his apartment and his letter said he'd be staying with you while he found another place and I-_

_First off lass, yer ne'er a bother, and I told yeh before to just call me Stiock, the change in yer and Henry's relationship doesn't change that. As fer Henry though… I'm afraid yer too late, he left two days ago. Said there was too difficult to start over here, so he left Berk. If yer looking to make amends I can let yeh know where he is when he calls. If yeh wanted to do it in person that is, I'm sure yeh would've called him already otherwise._

The smile had fallen from his features and the sadness seemed to over take him and in the moment Astrid was ridden with guilt by it. In the last five years or so things had improved between Hiccup and Stoick and now thanks to everything Eret caused between them and her rash actions, Hiccup had left and his father had no idea where he was.

The next month Astrid waited to hear from Stoick about word from Hiccup, even his wife Val hadn't heard from him, but with her being closer to Hiccup she was slightly more guarded about sharing that information with Astrid. In the time he'd been gone he could have driven to the other side of the country and he had left in his car so that was a possibility, it was around new years when Astrid finally decided that she too couldn't take the constant memories surrounding her. She was packed an on her way to Orlando the next week, she already had a job lined up with a local middle school as a gym coach which afforded her a decent little apartment and that lead to her standing here alone on a pier, watching the sun set and thinking about the boy and his wolf, all thanks to the dog still barking somewhere further down the pier. She fingers the ring Hiccup had left her, it was hanging from a small silver chain, she had decided she didn't have the right to wear it, Hiccup never asked her.

"Damn you crazy dog, stop!" It was the girl who had been trying to calm down the dog by shouting at it, Astrid didn't know why the girl bothered, she was the only other person out at this time and the dog wasn't bothering her any. She couldn't help the small smirk when she thought about how Hiccup would knell in front of the animal and soothe it without trying, she really missed him.

"Sweetheart, calm down. I told you yelling at him won't work, he just feeds off the energy like a sponge or something." A new voice said, it was deeper, definitely a guys voice, so the girl was out with her boyfriend, or husband, Astrid didn't dwell on it lest she think of what could've been.

"Why am I the one holding his leash anyway? This dog is humongous and could drag me around like a rag doll if he wanted, and his owner may be our neighbor, but you're his friend so why don't you hold the beast for awhile!" The girl shouted back at her significant other, there was a shout of surprise followed by shouts for the dog to come back, the girl must have thrown the leash at her boyfriend/husband who failed to catch it and now the dog was running loose. Astrid took a deep breathe, Hiccup would want to help them, so she would offer her assistance. This however turned out not to be needed, as the moment she turned around to speak up she was tackled by a mess of fur, and her face quickly coated in slobber.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry. He usually is really well behaved." It was the man's voice again, and Astrid could feel the dog fighting someone trying to pull him away. She used the small distance to wipe her face, when she opened her eyes she was face to face with a pair of large green eyes on a pitch black and very familiar looking wolf.

"Toothless?" She asked quietly, the wolf in question licked the side of her face again is response then nipped at her braid hanging over her left shoulder. She looked at the people with him, the girl was shorter than her but had blonde hair similar to hers although rather messy and the guy was tall built out of pure muscle and both looked worried she was about to cause a scene. She realized had apologized and she had yet to even address them, "No it's ok, my ex had a pet just like him." Toothless nudged her hand as she stood, placing her hand right between her ears where she knew he loved to be scratched, she obliged without thinking and the canine gave a happy growl.

"That's weird; he's never acted like that with anyone other than his owner." The girl spoke up noting strange behavior of the animal she clearly didn't know well. "I'm Cami by the way. The lunkhead with more brawn than brains in Theodore, but everyone calls him Thuggory."

"It's because I'm built like a thug, not because I am one. I'm actually a police officer, so please don't let my fiancé scare you with my strange nickname." Thuggory interjected.

"My name's Astrid. I couldn't help but over hear you two earlier; this is your neighbors pet? Why are you two out with him?" The blonde asked, Hiccup had always kept Toothless a close guard secret, he had convinced his landlord that the wolf was actually a rare breed of black Husky to get permission to keep him in the apartment building.

"Oh yeah, he moved in across the hall a few months back and we became fast friends. He had to work late tonight making some new artificial limb or something like that." Astrid smiled despite herself while she continued the scratch Toothless' ears, Hiccup had been unhappy with the prosthetic the hospital had given him back when he was 15 so he had designed and built his own, and then made countless others with various improvements, it made sense he would find a job where he's paid to do just that. "Anyway, he called me up and asked if I would take the mutt for a stroll, and he apparently really likes you. I'm half tempted to ask you to help us with him, he's a handful on good nights, but we're meeting his owner here in about fifteen minutes and we don't want to interrupt your night anymore than we already have."

Toothless let out a whine and promptly sat on Astrid's foot, as if to say he wasn't going anywhere without her. The girl smiled down at him and gave his head another pat, "Yeah, I guess I have one of those faces for dogs. I've got nothing planned and since tomorrow's a Saturday I've got nowhere to be, I'd be happy to help you keep this little guy in line." Toothless gave an indignant bark but still nuzzled his head into Astrid's leg, it wasn't until then she noticed there was a carbon fiber prosthetic where his left hind leg was missing, Hiccup had always spoke of building Toothless a leg like he had and even designed a few, but he never had the materials before, apparently his new job had changed that.

"Thug! I'm sorry I'm late, I hope Toothless wasn't too much trouble." The sound of his voice alone sent her heart racing, his voice hadn't changed since they were 15 and he had first caught her eye. Back then he'd been small scrawny and made klutzes seem graceful, then he'd been hit with what Ruff had call the Arrow of Hotness when puberty decided to pull a fast one. He grew to 6'1" over the course of a few months and the baby fat on his face melted, giving way to a shape jaw line that complimented his large nose rather than made it stand out and the clumsiness she found endearing faded away, unless there was an excited wolf running around his legs. Astrid had been extremely happy they were already together by then, otherwise every other girl would have been vying for his attention, other than his voice the only thing that had never changed about him was his wild mop of hair and his uncanny sarcasm, and Astrid wouldn't change it if she could.

Thuggory was standing in Astrid's way, blocking her view of Hiccup, and consequently his view of her, "Henry!" He turned quickly to face Hiccup, Astrid remained planted firmly on the bench that they had taken while waiting, she was suddenly more nervous than the day he'd asked her out. "No worries my man, actually we were granted quiet a bit of luck tonight, Toothless kinda tackled this lady but she was cool about it. She's even right here, helping keep your mangy animal calm." Thuggory started to turn and swept his in an introductory style, "Henry, this is-

"Astrid." Hiccup finished for him, their eyes never leaving each others but still catching the way both Cami and Thuggory look back and forth between them.

"Hi Hiccup." Astrid said softly, her usual confidence having fled at the sound of his voice, he hadn't sounded upset, or even mad, he sounded a mix of surprise and wonder, much like when she had bared herself before him their first time.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't."

"Umm, Henry…" It was Cami, who had stepped into both their lines of sight and broke whatever trance they'd been in, "Care to fill us in?"

"Remember how I said my ex had a pet like Toothless?" Astrid spoke up before gesturing to Hiccup, "Well meet my ex."

"You two used to…" Thuggory began, he turned to Hiccup and mocked bowed "I take back everything I said about your choice in women, I can see how they would all have to live up to her, and how they all failed."

"Thank you..." Hiccup stated sarcastically while pulling his hand down his face, "For saying that right in front of her."

Cami apparently decided it was time to be helpful and grabbed her intended's arm, pulling him away. "Well would you look at the time; we really need to get going to… the apartment yeah. To do… wedding stuff that's it." Had Astrid and Hiccup not met eyes again they might have laughed and wave farewell to them, it was several minutes before either of them spoke, the whole time Toothless just happily rested his head in Astrid's lap.

It was Hiccup who finally broke the silence with a loud exhale and came to sit next to her on the bench, Toothless lifted his hand long enough to lick his boy's hand before returning it to Astrid's lap. "He's missed you." He was referring to Toothless of course, the wolf had been his first real friend, Astrid discovered them some weeks later and Hiccup had convince her he was tame and gentle, and showed her a whole other side to wild animals that proved what she had been raised to believe, she kissed his cheek that night and they became friends after that, until a year later when Hiccup asked her on that first date.

"Only him?" She knew when he spoke for Toothless it was usually to express his own feelings, but she wanted to hear him say that HE had missed her.

"Of course I missed you Astrid, not a day has gone by when you aren't on my mind in some way shape or form." Hiccup said, he was looking down at his hands, something he did when he was embarrassed or trying to hide a blush, Astrid really hoped it was the latter. They knew every little detail about the other, they should just come out and say what they mean, but that just isn't how they did things, but Astrid hope their was still a 'they' between them. "Have you eaten yet? Can I buy you dinner?"

Astrid smiled for real in the first time in what felt like ages, if he wanted to buy her dinner there was still a chance. "No I haven't and dinner sounds great."

Dinner so far was turning out extremely awkward, they were eating outside, no restaurant would allow a large rare breed black Husky inside, but the awkwardness stemmed from the lack of talking between them and Astrid longed for the openness they once had without even trying. If Hiccup's face was any indication he did too, Astrid took a long slip of her sweet tea (Floridians really like sweet tea) there was a cloud lurking over them, metaphorically speaking, and the only way to get out from under it was to address the real issue. "You were right." It slipped from her lips before she had given the idea of how to broach the subject any thought, but then again she was always a honey and hatchet type of girl. Hiccup raised his brow in question, if he did know what she was talking about he didn't show it. "About Eret, the guy was a scumbag."

"For what it's worth Astrid, I really wish I had been wrong about him." He always wanted to be wrong when what he thought irritated her, it was one of the odd ways he showed his affection for her in addition to the more traditional ways, that he still did it warmed her heart. "How'd you find out?"

That she was hoping to avoid talking about, while Eret was by no means unattractive, and he sounded like that guy who plays Jon Snow in Game of Thrones (another things she picked up from Hiccup), the mere thought of his kiss made her throat want to fill with bile. But Hiccup had asked, she wouldn't lie to him, "I was having a bad day, bad month really, and he invited me out for drinks." The look on his face fell, the reminder that she was out with him must've stung, "I got plastered, he was too buzzed to drive so he walked me back to my apartment and when I was about to go inside he sorta jumped me. Pushed me against the wall and kissed me before I knew what was happening." Hiccup nodded his head and looked down at the diet coke sitting in front of him, Toothless was asleep beside the table and he reach down to scratch the wolf's head, another sign she knew from their time together, he was uncomfortable. "Of course we were out drinking because I was miserable from a stupid decision I had made a month earlier," His head snapped up to look at her, the look was so hopeful she wanted nothing more than get up and kiss him senseless, but she withheld, "I was miserable without you and he somehow thought I'd want to sleep with him to get over you. I dislocated his nose before going to your apartment, that's when I found the box of my things, and you letter."

Hiccup tensed at the mention of his letter to her and the box, probably about her reaction to the ring he left for her. He eyes darted down to her left hand, probably searching for said ring, when they found nothing he exhaled again, a disappointed breathe. "So I guess you found the gift a left you then. You don't have to tell me what you did with it; I just hope it helped in some way."

Astrid couldn't help the smile that crept on her face, she could feel the ring hanging from its chain just underneath her shirt where Hiccup couldn't see it. She hooked her thumb under it but a thought stopped her from pulling it out, Thuggory had mentioned Hiccup comparing other girls to her and none of the measuring up, hopefully that meant he hadn't moved on either. "Yeah I found it…" She began, this was the moment of truth, "Were you really going to propose to me?" Hiccup looked down at the sleeping wolf, but nodded. The pure unadulterated elation that Astrid felt almost caused her to jump across the table and kiss him then and there, but she held herself steady and asked the more pertinent question she needed to know the answer to in the current status of their relationship, "If you had a ring on you right now would you still ask me?"

Hiccup's gaze lifted to hers, the glimmer of hope she saw cut her like a knife, he'd gladly give up his still beating heart for her, there's no doubt he would ask. After everything she had done to him because he didn't trust Eret and he'd still be willing to tie his life to hers. "That depends I guess, if I did what would your answer be? Hypothetically speaking." He responded lips twitching, he was trying not to smile, bracing in case the answer wasn't what he was clearly hoping it was. Astrid gave the chain a small tug and brought the ring into full view.

"You know I hate it when you ask things hypothetically," Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of the ring hanging around her neck and thumb, "So ask me for real." His eyes went from the ring, to her eyes and then back to the ring. His mouth was moving wordlessly, trying to ask but lacking either the air or wherewithal to ask, but she knew the question and answered anyway. "You never asked me, I can't wear this kind of ring without being asked a certain question first."

Maybe he finally figured it all out or maybe he was just feeding off the largest smile she had worn since before their break up, but regardless of which Hiccup smiled back at her and held out his hand while she unclipped the chain. "Astrid Hofferson, you are the single greatest woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I know we've had our issues and sometimes you prefer to communicate with your fists rather than your words, but I have seriously missed having a bruise that never has time to heal on my arm." She giggled, something only Hiccup had ever been able to make her do as she handed him the ring, now free of the chain. "I have thought about you for every second of the last five months, whether you hated me or not I could never stop loving you, I don't know how too and frankly I don't want to know. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Even though she had told him to ask her, had known he would give some odd little speech and bring up that she punches as a form of communication, the air still left her lungs with the sharpest and most joy filled breath of her life. Lacking the air to verbally answer she nodded enthusiastically, to which Hiccup broke out the biggest lopsided grin she'd ever seen, even bigger when she agreed to go on a date with him, god she'd missed that stupid grin. He slid the ring onto her hand and she lost any semblance of self control she had left, throwing herself forward and tackling him to the ground in a kiss that she seared into her memory. They parted to the sound of applause, the cliché of everyone surrounding them watching like it was some crummy chick flick that Astrid made Hiccup watch just because she knew he'd hold her close, and Toothless sniffing at them with panting happily as he licked Astrid again.

"I guess we should call our folks back in Berk huh?" Hiccup stated, pointedly ignoring everyone looking at them, usually he hated being in the spot light. "My dad's gonna be so thrilled, his heart might burst." They shared a laugh as they stood and intertwined their hands, the ring's diamonds sitting perfectly between Hiccups fingers. "Also we should probably go ahead and move in together?" He said it as a question and Astrid knew he didn't want to be overbearing, but frankly, she couldn't believe they hadn't been living together for years now.

"That sounds great babe," She had REALLY missed calling him 'babe', "I'm guessing you have the nicer place out of the two of us." She stood on her toes t whisper the next part in his ear, "I can go back to mine to get my things in the morning."


End file.
